


chasing the memory of you

by EndlessHorizon



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Wanda Maximoff, Post-Canon, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessHorizon/pseuds/EndlessHorizon
Summary: It's like moving through fog, misty, blurry. Everything just out of reach, out of focus. As she tries, running, running, running, to grab onto something tangible, it falls to dust between her fingers.A thing isn't beautiful because it lasts.After the events of Endgame, Wanda is lost.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	chasing the memory of you

**Author's Note:**

> Ambiguous setting between Endgame and Wandavision.

How long has it been? Minutes, hours, days, since she's been trapped in this state. It doesn't feel like long, but at the same time it feels like forever. Like she's fallen from a high place, but the drop is so far that she can no longer remember stumbling, nor can she see the ground below.

There was chaos. Rubble and commotion and then… silence.

Now, the whole spectrum of colours appears before her eyes. But it's not spectacular or brilliant. It's like moving through fog, misty, blurry. Everything just out of reach, out of focus. As she tries, running, running, running, to grab onto something tangible, it falls to dust between her fingers. The dull thud she has felt in the background begins inching its way closer until it pounds on her skull. It's so loud. So bright. She screams, louder and louder and louder. Around her, the colours are fading. All but shades of scarlet, those just keep getting brighter. Until finally

Nothing.

_A thing isn't beautiful because it lasts._

* * *

It's a relief when she feels the cold air on her skin. She is acutely aware of the damp ground and her soaking hair. Darkness surrounds her, save for the pale glow of the moonlight peeking through the trees. And the stars. Bright, but not uncomfortably so. As the rest of her senses awaken, she smells the earth below her, tastes the moisture in the air as she inhales through her lungs. For a moment, it's peaceful. Just lying there resting, finally, she has a chance to breathe. But slowly, the frigid temperature begins sinking through her bones, pulling her down with it. An icy chill drips down her spine and the memories she fought so hard to cling onto are just that. Memories. Moments from the past that exist in her mind. Not in her present reality. In fact, she is alone, not just on a physical level. So totally and hopelessly alone.

And it hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So I wrote this a while ago when all I could think about was Wandavision. I know this is short and abstract (and not very good), but I thought I would post it here anyway. Poor Wanda, I really hope she gets a better ending in the show.


End file.
